


Moon and Stars

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Part of a challenge I'm going on another fansite, this is a request.
Relationships: the mandalorian/ reader
Series: The Mandalorian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Kudos: 10





	Moon and Stars

Mando x reader  
Feels: Angst, feeling like giving up, fluff   
Words: 985   
Prompt: "I can't lose you y/n. I've lost everyone else but if I lost you I don't think I'd be able to go on."  
……

Mando did everything in his power to save you from this.

He broke down doors, left bodies in his wake, and shed blood. 

He’d do it a million times over to save you. 

It was a risk, being by his side. It was inevitable really, someone taking you to get to him. It was one of the reasons it took you so long to get close, it was the reason he pushed you away and resisted as you grew closer. 

Then, finally, the walls came down. He let you in and kept you close ever since. He vowed to protect you, to care for you, to remain at your side. 

When all the chaos started, the gunfire, the explosions, the screams you knew he was close. Hope welled up in your chest as you knew what you believed was coming into fruition. 

Not taking any chances, you mustered up any strength remaining in your body and fought your guards for dear life, trying your best to get out of this cell of a room. 

You fought like hell. You got out. You follow the noise to search for him. 

With a weapon in hand you shoot your way through the other guards while holding the wound at your side tight. The blood loss makes your dizzy, faint. 

You keep searching. 

Everything gets hazy. The smoke filled air and echoing of screams start to fade. 

Everything goes black. 

…

“Y/n! Y/n!” 

You flutter your eyes open, feeling too weak to keep them that way. You hear your name over and over again in a desperate tone. 

You don’t know what happened. 

Or where you are. 

“Y/n!” 

You take a pained breath and realize someones holding you, you open your eyes and as the room stops spinning you see orange tipped fingers cupping your face, willing you to wake. 

You know this voice. 

You know this embrace. 

Blinking quickly you look up, seeing the t-shape of the visior staring down at you. You can hear his stressed breathing through the modulator .

"I can't lose you y/n. I've lost everyone else but if I lost you I don't think I'd be able to go on."

You keep your eyes steady on him, trying to ignore the pain in your side, “- if you do, you have to know -” 

“I won’t. I won’t lose you.” He affirms. 

You reach up and touch your side, it hurts but it's bandaged tightly. 

“Din, I lost a lot of blood.” Your voice is shaky. 

“We are in route for help, I won’t lose you.” 

His tone makes you feel more secure, more hopeful you do have a second chance. You grip onto him, holding him tighter as he presses the forehead of the helmet to yours. 

“Hold on for me, please, Y/n.” 

…

It was a slow recovery. 

He stayed by your side for all of it. 

You settled down in a sweet little cottage on a peaceful planet to recuperate. Life was easy for once, smooth. You even noticed how much of a relaxing effect it had on Din, though he was worried sick about you. 

Once you were fully healed, Din had a surprise for you. 

“Come with me.” 

“Where are we going?” You ask as he reinforces the blindfold and leads you outside. 

“Were you serious?” he asks, “about next steps?” You can hear the slight worry in his voice. 

“Of course, I love you Din and I respect your Creed.” 

He doesn't reply but you know he’s smiling. You can feel it. 

Din leads you to the backyard and rubs your shoulders. 

“Ready?” He asks. 

“Ready.” You smile. 

He removes the blindfold and tears well up in your eyes. Set before you a beautiful altar and an officiant. 

“After you almost died, I didn’t want to waste anymore time -” He starts and you spin around jumping into his arms and nearly knock him backwards. 

A hearty chuckle arises from his chest and tears in his eyes you can't see; at least not yet. 

…

As you sit in the room you keep your eyes closed, feeling nervous, excited, overwhelmed. All those times you dreamed of his face, and now you were actually going to see it. Were you ready?

When the door opens you throw your hands up, covering yours eyes. 

Din laughs and you notice how rich it sounds, how - uninterrupted. 

Heavens, his helmet is off. 

You keep your hands there as Din kneels before you, his palms on your knees. Due to the length of your tunic you can feel skin, not gloves, the warmth of his palms travel up your thighs. 

“Y/n” your name is soft on his lips, caressing your skin and soothing your soul. His hands cover yours, gently pulling them away from your face. 

Your heart is racing so fast you think it may burst. 

As the air hits your closed eyelids you breathe erratically, Din caresses your face to calm you. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Okay-” you slowly open your eyes as his fingers interlace with yours. 

Brilliant deep brown eyes stare back at you under dark brows and a mop of dark curly hair. His facial hair is a little unkempt but you'd imagine as much, having to wear a helmet all the time. 

Heavens, you think, he was beautiful, soulful, hypnotizing. 

The yearning in his eyes combined with the handsomeness of his face make your heart swell. 

You quickly pull your hands from his to touch his face, taking your time to feel everything, all of it; to run your fingers through his hair and caress his neck. 

“Din, you’re so handsome.” You coo. 

He smiles wide, it reaches his eyes as a tear rolls down his cheek. You lean forward to kiss it. 

“I love you so much Din.” You rest your hand on his shoulders, sealing your words with a kiss. 

“You are my moon and stars, y/n. I love you.”


End file.
